


have you seen her (the lady fairer)

by johannes_cabal



Category: SECHSKIES (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, F/M, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 11:22:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16345769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johannes_cabal/pseuds/johannes_cabal
Summary: Jiwon is fascinated by Kim Mimi, the mysterious newcomer.





	have you seen her (the lady fairer)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kamsangi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamsangi/gifts).



> I was so excited by the trailer for the new Sabrina Netflix show, I wanted to write something.  
> Title is taken from The Rolling Stones' "She's A Rainbow".  
> Warnings for mention of bullying, mild language, witchcraft and magic.  
> For my dear enabler, Jonny.  
> Happy Halloween in advance!

The first period bell rang, and Jiwon felt a sense of dread already. Why all the teachers decided to have quizzes lined up in the same week was beyond him. He’d barely gotten sleep, and so decided to take a short nap at his desk. It was right then that his homeroom teacher clapped his hands loudly, jolting Jiwon awake, sending a wave of annoyance throughout his entire being.

“We have a new student with us today, she just moved from the next town,” the homeroom teacher beamed, a little too brightly for the early morning. “Please introduce yourself.”

The girl who stood next to the homeroom teacher was petite, and had long hair that went past her shoulders. She was dressed in black, a choker with a foreign symbol around her neck, a long sleeved cropped top (which was a little warm for April), and ripped jeans and boots. Her nails were painted black. Jiwon thought, they don’t have many goths in school. And already his classmates began to whisper among themselves.

“Hi, I’m Kim Mimi,” she said sweetly, her eyes crinkling into a smile. “It’s nice to be here.” Some of his classmates were sneering, snidely commenting, _who does she think she is, a witch?_   The town that Jiwon lived in was quite small, and everyone pretty much knew everyone. There was no one like Kim Mimi who’d ever stepped foot into their town before.

“You can take the desk next to Mr. Eun right there,” the homeroom teacher gestured at the empty desk next to Jiwon’s. _Just great,_ Jiwon thought. _Now I have to babysit the newbie. Who everyone pretty much distrusts on first sight at that._

“I’m sure Mr. Eun will bring you up to speed on what we’ve been doing in class,” the teacher remarked knowingly. Jiwon internally groaned. He was really screwed this time.

 

 

Classes went by without much of a hitch, not as horribly as Jiwon thought it would. Thankfully for him, Mimi was not the chatty sort, and only spoke to him when she needed to. She mostly kept to herself, and unlike what Jiwon thought, not everything she owned was black in colour.

Lunch was the tricky part. Jiwon had his usual group of friends whom he met while gaming online, but now he had Mimi to look out for. Jiwon sighed as he clutched his tray, and stared between the table where his gaming buddies sat, some of whom were waving at him, and a table which was as yet empty.

Mimi seemed to sense his uneasiness and murmured, “You don’t have to worry about me, you know. I can just...eat by myself.” Jiwon instantly felt a tinge of guilt when she said that, and he cleared his throat. “Wait here,” he replied, before walking to the table with his friends, trying to explain the situation.

“Yo, you’re stuck with the new kid?” Heejun whispered, glancing over at Mimi, who was still standing in the middle of the cafeteria with her tray. Jiwon furrowed his brow. “Homeroom didn’t let me off,” he hissed. Heejun shook his head, knowing how notorious Jiwon’s homeroom teacher was. “Then go do your duty, valiant white knight,” Heejun snarkily half-bowed to Jiwon, who hit him lightly on the head.

He walked back over to Mimi, her eyes widened. “C’mon, let’s sit down,” he said, showing her to the table.

 

There was some silence as they ate, Jiwon absentmindedly munching on his sandwich. Mimi looked down at her food, not making eye contact with Jiwon.

“So uh, what made your folks move out?” Jiwon suddenly asked, jolting Mimi out of her slight daze. She paused, fork in her mouth. “They uh, felt it was better for their work.” Jiwon nodded in understanding, feeling no need to probe further. Her dad was probably some business owner, and this probably wasn’t her first move. He began to feel a little more sorry for her. It would be hard to make friends in their rather small town.

“So what was your old town like?” he asked, deciding to make more small talk and make her feel a little less awkward. They continued to talk over lunch, even after the bell rang, walking to their next class.

As they talked, Jiwon oddly found himself thinking Mimi was quite interesting a person, and there was something about her he just couldn’t put a finger on.

By the end of the day, Jiwon in the spur of the moment asked to exchange their home numbers. “In case uh, you need to ask me anything,” he muttered, awkwardly scratching his head.

Mimi smiled at him, her eyes disappearing into her face, mouth pursed cutely. “Okay,” she said.

 

 

As the week went by, things grew less and less awkward between them. They found themselves pairing up to do classwork, and the homeroom teacher felt relieved that Jiwon wasn’t sleeping during classes and awake at least once.

The rest of the class, or the school for that matter, unfortunately didn’t seem to see things the same way as they did. They remarked that Mimi was weird, they pitied Jiwon for hanging out with her, and they made sure that both of them could hear and know it. It was worse when they had to walk through the hallway, where all the lockers were, and where the students would dawdle between classes.

“Look, Eun’s with that freak,” one of the jocks whispered. “He honestly could do better,” another girl said. Jiwon’s eyes shifted, and he turned to look at Mimi, whose lips slowly curled downward into a frown.

“I need to use the restroom, see you in biology,” Mimi whispered, suddenly briskly walking and overtaking Jiwon. Jiwon could only watch as Mimi overtook him, to the soft laughter and jeers from their schoolmates. He turned and looked around at the other students, who quickly avoided his gaze, acting like nothing had happened.

 

 

That night when Jiwon got home and logged in to play his game, he was met with a barrage of messages from his gaming friends.

 _“Are you guys dating or something?”_  
_“I heard that her family is involved with gangs”_  
_“There’s something just /off/ about her”_

It annoyed Jiwon that they weren’t focusing on their game, and instead kept prodding him about Mimi, as if Mimi was the newest exhibit at the aquarium or something. Even when he told them they weren’t dating, or that there was nothing, they were just friends; the snark kept coming.

_“Why would you be friends with that freak? Didn’t you hear the rumours about her? Her family does dark stuff. My mom told me.”_

Jiwon stared long and hard at the message. Eventually, enough frustration boiled up in him, that he logged off from his computer.

 

 

Even after a week, it did not get easier. The other students began to be more bold with their name-calling, and Mimi opted to move her seat, to right at the back of the classroom, no longer next to Jiwon. Jiwon sighed, and thought perhaps they were better off this way, and they could move on with their own lives.

Mimi’s torment did not end, however. The students would push her as she walked past them in her corridors, some even deliberately knocked into her, causing her to drop her books. Jiwon happened to be there when it was the fourth time that week, and noticed her textbooks looked much older than the ones they were using.

 _“She must be a charity case, look at those books.”_  
_“I wonder what she had to do to get a place at this school.”_

Mimi acted as if she didn’t hear, and bent to pick up her books. Jiwon lowered himself into a squat next to her. “Here,” he said, reaching to take a book, “I’ll help you. But Mimi brushed his hand aside, quickly gathering her books on her own. “I’m fine, I got this,” she said curtly as she stood up, making a beeline for her locker.

Jiwon shook his head. He couldn’t tell what was going on in her mind, and wasn’t sure whether or not he should intervene. Any person would crumble, being tormented like that, but Mimi seemed to react with a certain coldness… almost as if she was no stranger to all this. Jiwon felt a light chill down his spine. What on earth had Kim Mimi been through? He somehow could not shake the feeling that it could have some connection to the reason for her moving towns.

Suddenly, Jiwon was shaken out of his thoughts when he heard the sound of loud chattering, and some laughter. He turned, and Mimi stood almost transfixed in front of her open locker. He pushed his way through the students, who were gathering to see whatever spectacle that was going on.

In Mimi’s locker, there was a note, written in black, on bright red paper.

**GET OUT, WITCH BITCH**

Mimi plucked down a piece of paper, and she brushed past Jiwon, who was staring at her, eyes full of concern. And he wasn’t completely sure if he heard her say to herself, “As if it’s a bad thing,” as she crumpled the paper and tossed it into the bin.

Somehow, that image and her words stuck with Jiwon, and he couldn’t shake it off.

 

 

Things took a turn for the stranger when they had to make a field trip to the forest on the edge of town for their biology assignment. On the bus, Jiwon sat right at the back, with Mimi at the other corner. She looked outside for the entire journey, and Jiwon still wasn’t sure whether to speak to her.

They reached the forest, where they were briefed by the forest ranger, to stay within the reserve, and not litter. When Jiwon looked over at Mimi, she seemed almost transfixed by the forest, eyes restless even during the briefing.

They broke off to do their field observations, and Mimi went off to a corner further from her other classmates. Jiwon decided to follow her, lest his other classmates decided to be cheeky and target her while she was alone.

But as he trailed after her, she kept making twists and turns and eventually he couldn’t catch up with her and lost her. Jiwon grew more frantic, worried that she’d lost her way. He began to comb through the thicker trees and bushes, calling out to her, but there was no response. Jiwon paused. This forest was supposed to have a number of wildlife. But why was the forest so eerily quiet?

Jiwon continued to stare at his compass, heading more and more north. It was then he heard a scream in the distance, and a loud thumping sound, sounding similar to a stampede. What the hell? he thought. He hoped that it wasn’t Mimi who screamed, and he sprinted towards where he heard the sound coming from. He ran and ran until he was back at the class’ meeting point.

There were a few of his classmates who had returned, and Mimi was standing there, holding on to her box of leaf specimens. She turned to face Jiwon when he called her.

“Oh thank goodness. I thought you were in some sort of trouble,” he said, as he tried to catch his breath. Mimi raised an eyebrow. “I’m fine,” she replied, speaking to him for the first time in days.

Then there was the scream again, and this time it was even louder, coming from nearby. Those who were gathered were startled, heads turning everywhere. The head cheerleader, Minseon, sprinted out, covered in leaves and some dirt, and she was crying.

“It’s cursed… the forest…” she said, trembling. “Some...thing...chased after me…”

“Are you sure it wasn’t the animals?” Jiwon asked, raising an eyebrow.

“No...no…” she continued, eyes manic. “It was something tall and frightening. Like a goat that could walk on its two legs…”

The others began to whisper, obviously finding it difficult to believe her. “Did you not eat breakfast or something…” another said. Minseon looked completely convinced of what she had seen.“She—that _witch bitch_ , she did it,” Minseon said, eyes widened, jabbing a manicured finger at Mimi. Mimi’s expression remained stoic.

“But Mimi was here ages ago, and how could she do anything?” one of the others asked, skeptical.

“So you’re the one who put that note in her locker,” Jiwon said coldly, looking at Minseon, who froze. “You’re the one who’s been tormenting her.” The rest of the class stared at Jiwon, and looked over at Minseon, whispering and moving away from her.

“Wait...please...you don’t know—” but her pleas fell on deaf ears. Jiwon moved to stand in front of Mimi. “Don’t disturb her any more,” he warned. Mimi merely looked back into Minseon’s eyes, and Minseon jerked back. “Her eyes…” Minseon started stuttering. The others merely looked at her.

“Trying to play the victim, _tsk_ ,” some of the others whispered, while the rest shook their heads. The teacher started to call them back to the bus, and as the others left, Mimi turned to face Minseon, who was still frozen.

“You say witch, like it’s a bad thing,” Mimi said, lips curling into a chilling half smile. Minseon quickly mouthed a “I’m sorry” and brushed past her, determined to keep as far away from Kim Mimi as possible.

 

 

After that little incident in the forest, Jiwon began to notice that there was considerably less whispering about Mimi. He wondered if his schoolmates had given up, or moved on to another target, or found something else to amuse them.

Yet what Minseon said back in the forest replayed in his mind. Popular and pretty Minseon, with all her extracurriculars, topping some of the classes, so convinced that she’d seen some sort of mystical creature. Minseon never seemed to be the same after that incident. She became remarkably more reserved, and whenever she crossed paths with Mimi she would either briskly walk past or walk the other way. Probably still feeling guilty for tormenting Mimi, the others would say.

As for Mimi, she appeared to be more relieved to be free of the torment. So Jiwon decided that now would be a better time than ever to talk to her again.

“Hey Mimi,” he said cautiously, as she placed some books into her locker. She turned to face him, “Oh, hi Jiwon,” she said, smiling that same cute smile, eyes forming thin lines. “Are you...feeling okay?” he asked. She nodded. “Yeah, I’m good,” she replied shyly, brushing her hair behind her ear that made Jiwon’s heart skip a little.

“So uh...you up for lunch again?” Jiwon asked sheepishly, hands in his pockets. “I know it’s been a while…” And she beamed back at him, and they walked the other way to the cafeteria.

 

 

It was as if there had been no awkward period between them, and the conversation was casual, talking about school, about the upcoming tests.

Mimi suddenly paused between sipping her soda. “Look, I’m sorry for keeping away from you,” she apologized, averting his gaze. “No, I should be the one who’s sorry, for not standing up for you sooner. I was a coward,” Jiwon admitted, awkwardly rubbing the back of his head. Mimi smiled. “It’s alright. I can handle stuff like that pretty well.”

“So...this wasn’t the first time then.” Mimi shook her head solemnly. “I’m used to it,” she says almost too frankly for his liking. Seeing his look of pity, Mimi dryly smiles at him. “I’m not a princess who needs saving, Jiwon,” she said, propping her chin on her hand.

It was that moment where Jiwon realized that he was completely fascinated by Kim Mimi. There was something about her eyes, when she looked at him.

“Say…” Mimi said out of the blue. “Would you like to come over for dinner sometime?” Jiwon nearly choked in shock. “As thanks...for what you’ve done thus far.” Jiwon couldn’t find anything in himself to say no.

 

 

When his mother heard that he was going to a friend’s for dinner, his mother wouldn’t leave him alone, asking if he’d gotten a girlfriend, that it was nice that he was seeing someone real rather than be cooped in the basement all day, that he should dress nicely, much to Jiwon’s chagrin.

Jiwon decided it would be more polite if he wasn’t wearing one of his video game character t-shirts and his old jeans. He decided to wear one of his better shirts his mother had gotten tailored for him, and nice pants, without holes in the knees.

“Are you sure she’s not a girlfriend?” Jiwon’s mother asked, sounding a little bit too excited. Jiwon rolled his eyes. “She’s the new girl in school,” and his mother froze in the midst of tying his tie for him. “Is there something wrong?”

“N-nothing at all, son,” she said, putting on a stiff smile. “Now go, before you’re late. It’s not nice to keep others’ family waiting,” she chided lovingly, shoving a gift bag into his hand.

 

 

Jiwon walked up the lane that led to Mimi’s house. It was a cooling spring evening, but strangely, the trees around the property seemed dead. Perhaps they moved into an old house which wasn’t well maintained.

As he walked up towards the gate, he noticed two rather menacing looking gargoyles on each side of the gate. He widened his eyes. He’d never seen those before. He wondered if it was there when Mimi moved in, or that her family seemed to have a liking for gothic decorations, since well, she kind of dressed that way too.

The front door had a knocker, which was odd since most people in town had door bells. The knocker looked menacing too, in the shape of a lion’s head. He gingerly reached for it, as if afraid it might bite him. But that was not possible, it was just a knocker.

He tapped twice, and the door opened to Mimi smiling at him, again in all black, a lace dress with a choker, that same symbol. It matched the insignia on the gate, meaning it was probably a family crest.

“Hi,” she said, blushing slightly. “I was worried you might be lost…” as he stepped in, straightening his shirt. Jiwon chuckled. “Hard to miss the gargoyles outside,” he joked. “Cool decor,” he said, looking around the front hall of her house. It was like something out of a set, imposing paintings, renaissance furniture, and a tapestry of a pentacle on the wall with detailed Latin inscriptions.

“Is that your friend, Minerva?” a booming voice came from the top of the staircase. Mimi winced. “Your real name is Minerva?” Jiwon asked, and Mimi thought he was going to make fun of it— “It’s pretty.”

A middle aged man in a purple cloak strode down the stairs, a twinkle in his eyes. “Hello there. My name is Merlin. I’m Minerva’s father. You must be her friend—”

“Jiwon,” Jiwon finished for him. “It’s nice to meet you, sir.”

“Oh, please drop the formalities. Merlin is fine,” Merlin waved at him. “Morgana! Come and meet Minerva’s friend!”

Merlin and Morgana, Jiwon thought, a smile forming quickly on his face. What interesting names.

Mimi’s mother walked out, and Jiwon thought she did not look a day over forty. She wore a black dress like Mimi as well, but the train draped across the floor as she walked. She was probably the most elegant woman he’d ever seen.

“Welcome to our home,” Mimi’s mother- Morgana, smiled. “Minerva has told us a lot about you.” Mimi narrowed her eyes at her mother, and making sure Jiwon couldn’t hear, she muttered, please don’t embarrass me. Morgana merely looked over at her daughter, and winked.

“Come, let’s sit down for dinner,” Merlin bellowed, leading the way into the dining room.

 

 

If anything, the Kim household’s dining room was just as grand if not grander than the main hall of the house.

There was an enormous spread of food laid before them, and Jiwon felt mildly embarrassed at the small gift he’d brought. He felt as if he was dining like a royal, with the silverware and rows of cutlery arranged by size. Merlin was generous with the food, heaping serving after serving of roast meat on Jiwon’s plate.

“So, Jiwon,” Merlin said as he placed a slice of pumpkin pie on Jiwon’s plate, “Minerva tells us you’re in her class.”

Jiwon cleared his throat. “Yes, Mim—Minerva and I are classmates.” “She also says you’ve been of great help settling into school,” Morgana said, tone light and gentle.

Jiwon smiled sheepishly. “Ah, I didn’t do much... just showed her around school…” Morgana’s expression suddenly turned solemn. “She said you helped her...with some difficulty with your peers…”

Jiwon averted her gaze, feeling even more embarrassed. “Ah...that…” “Thank you for helping our Minerva,” Morgana continued, grateful, taking Jiwon’s hand which made him blush.

She then turned his hand so that she was looking at his palm. “He has nice lines,” she murmured, and Merlin looked over, raising his glasses to look. “Indeed…” and Jiwon felt rather confused. Mimi coughed, and Morgana let go of Jiwon’s hand. “I’m sorry.” Jiwon shook his head. “It’s fine.”

“Well, Minerva,” Merlin suddenly clasped his hands. “Why don’t you give Jiwon here a tour of the house, while we clean up for desserts?” Mimi widened her eyes. “Uh, sure, Dad,” she said, and crooked her neck, signalling to Jiwon to follow her.

 

 

“Your house is enormous,” Jiwon mused, as Mimi led him out of the dining room and towards the stairs. Mimi smiled. “Our old house was larger. We had more rooms and more family staying then.”

“Ah, so your family stayed behind?” Mimi paused mid step. “No. They died.” Jiwon felt his throat go very dry. “I’m sorry to hear that.” Mimi waved him off. “It’s alright.”

As Jiwon climbed the stairs, he felt as if the imposing portraits lining the stairway were staring intensely at him. He looked away, as if feeling that looking too long would be disrespectful.

They reached the top of the stairs, where there was a long hallway and a series of doors. Mimi picked up a candlelabrum and led the way. Jiwon found it even more odd that the hallway had no electricity. What he found more strange was that the candles lit on their own. Maybe they were motion sensor LED candles, Jiwon thought.

Mimi led him to a room in a corner. “This is my room,” she said shyly. When Jiwon peeked in, there was a large four poster bed, and a large oak bookshelf.

“It’s very nice,” he murmured. He nearly jumped when he saw a skull shaped pen holder on her desk. He found himself drawn to the bookshelf, lined with books bound in old leather. It reminded him of the local library, the really old books kept way in the back, that the librarian forbade them from touching.

He reached out and Mimi quickly swiped at his hand. “S-sorry,” she quickly apologized. “They’re really old and you need special gloves to touch them or they’ll fall apart…” Jiwon backed away slowly. “Oh...sorry.”

When Jiwon’s back was turned, she heaved a long sigh of relief. She jumped when her black cat, Charls, suddenly appeared on the shelves. _Close shave._ Mimi glared at him and hissed, “Be quiet.”

“Did you say something, Mimi?” Jiwon answered, half-distracted by the collection of quills on her desk. “U-uh, nope!” she smiled, picking up Charls.

“I didn’t know you had a cat,” Jiwon grinned, hand moving to pat Charls’ head. Mimi quickly moved away. _Hey, I wanted to be petted._ She stared at Charls. “He’s uh, not very good with strangers,” she hastily explained. “Ah.” Jiwon seemed convinced.

“Let me show you other parts of the house,” Mimi said, quickly leading the way. Charls leapt out of her arms, and walked next to Jiwon.

 

 

“So uh, your family seems really into the goth aesthetic,” Jiwon joked, as she led him outside. She laughed. “You could say that.”

 _What’s a goth aesthetic?_   Mimi glared at Charls and made a throat cutting gesture at him. _You youngsters and your butchering of the English language._

She lead him to the back, where there were a series of tombstones. “I’ll just uh, get this out of the way. I mentioned my family earlier. We have a burial plot for them, right here.” Jiwon nodded, folding his hands politely.

“My grandmother and great-aunt are there. I was close to my grandmother—” Mimi’s voice trailed off, as a strong gust of wind suddenly blew past them. Mimi’s eyes widened, and she looked past Jiwon who was standing in front of her.

“Are you alright?” Jiwon asked, concerned at her expression. “You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” Behind Jiwon stood the ghost of her grandmother, who was beaming at her.

“I-I’ll be fine,” she rubbed her forehead. Charls moved to nuzzle Jiwon’s leg. I can’t help you with this, sorry, and he bounded away from the family plot.

“You sure? If you’re tired—” Mimi shook her head. “Just...the change in weather. Let me show you our greenhouse.”

 

 

As Mimi and Jiwon walked across the property, Mimi kept glancing over her shoulder. As she feared, her grandmother was following them, still smiling.

Jiwon’s jaw dropped when he saw the large glasshouse. It was full of all sorts of plants, flowers and herbs, and then something clicked.

“Your family are _florists_?” Jiwon asked. Mimi exhaled. “Y-yes.” and her grandmother frowned at her. Does he not know? Mimi shook her head in his direction, which confused Jiwon further. “So are they florists or not?” “Uh, yes, yes!” she nodded giddily.

Jiwon peeked in the opened door, and he noticed a cauldron. A few cauldrons, in fact. He raised an eyebrow. It seemed a bit early to be decorating for Halloween, he thought. Then again, Mimi’s life seemed like Halloween everyday so it shouldn’t come as a surprise. He also noticed a few taxidermy animals as well. Mimi’s family was really an interesting bunch, he thought.

“Your family seems pretty cool,” he remarked, half smiling. Mimi averted his gaze. “T-thank you…” _Is he going to be my grandson in law?_ Mimi’s grandmother floated a little too excitedly past Jiwon and he nearly fell.

“Wow, the winds here are very strong,” Jiwon chuckled. Mimi huffed. “Why not I go get some hot chocolate?” Mimi said quickly. Her grandmother loved hot chocolate. She thought she could go get some, distract her grandmother away from Jiwon a bit. “Wait here!” Mimi patted his shoulder, and bounded off. Jiwon was now alone at the greenhouse.

“Dreadful weather indeed,” came a voice, soft and silky. “Is someone else here?” Jiwon asked, looking around. There was no one in sight. Maybe the gardener was in some tight corner. Then came a soft laughter, and Jiwon jumped.

At his feet, a small shadow moved towards him, and he slowly backed up. “Salutations.” Charls stared up at Jiwon, who fell to the ground.

“A-are you… talking to ...me?” Jiwon stuttered, pointing at himself. Charls looked unamused. “Then who else would I speak to? There’s no one else alive who’s here…”

“A-alive,” Jiwon muttered, feeling his energy drain out of him. He quickly collected himself and stood up. “Well, it’s been very nice, and I can’t believe I’m talking to a cat, and uh, thank you for your hospitality!”

As he ran out of the greenhouse, he ran past Mimi, holding two steaming mugs of hot chocolate. “Eh? What’s wrong?” Jiwon froze in his step, trying not to knock her over. “I uh, remembered I haven’t finished my calculus…”

Mimi raised an eyebrow. “Well, at least drink the hot chocolate first. My father made it himself. Old family recipe.”

Jiwon gulped down the hot chocolate. “Whoa slow down, you’ll burn yourself,” Mimi winced. “T-thank you for having me over. It was nice…” Jiwon muttered, patting Mimi’s shoulder and running towards the gate.

“Thank you for coming!” she called out, as Jiwon’s silhouette slowly disappeared. He paused mid step. He then turned around and looked at her, gaze soft and waved at her. “See you! I’ll call you when I get home!” he cupped his hands to project his voice, calling to her.

 _Jeez, does he want to wake your grandaunt too,_ Charls crooked his head, now at Mimi’s feet. Mimi blushed. “O-okay! Get home safe!” She waved, smiling goofily.

As Jiwon walked out of the gate, he glanced at the gargoyles, whose gaze had seemed to shift from looking in front, to what seemed like looking in his direction.

He gulped and made a dash down the slope.

 

 

“I like him,” a booming voice came from next to Mimi, who was sitting on the chaise longue in the living room. Merlin was sipping his hot chocolate, a little bit getting on his beard. Morgana wiped it off lovingly. “He is a nice boy. I do hope he comes over again soon.”

“So do I,” a jolly voice came from behind them.

“Mother! What on earth are you doing here, on earth?” Merlin jerked his head forward, at the astral form of his mother. “I sensed a handsome boy, so obviously was curious,” Mimi’s grandmother said slyly. Mimi slumped her shoulders. “I think he’s scared of me…” she mumbled, burying her face in her hands.

“Nonsense!” Merlin patted her head. “You’re our beautiful daughter.” Morgana smiled knowingly. “Didn’t he promise to call when he got home?” Mimi pouted, not feeling particularly hopeful.

Just then, the house phone rang, and Mimi’s frown slowly curled into a smile.


End file.
